Wonderwall
by x3spencerx3
Summary: Logan's best friend from home, Avery, comes to PCA. How will the school react? And will a romance begin between two long-time friends? LoganxOC, and possible hints of others.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So here is my new story, Wonderwall. I do not own Zoey 101, I just own the idea to the plot, Avery, Dylan, John, and any other characters not recognized from the show. I'd love to get some reviews containing constructive criticism. Thanks!**

"But where are you going?" Chase Matthews, one of Logan Reese's roommates, asked him as he was packing his bags.

It was a Friday, and the second week of October. The weather in California was, of course, still quite warm.

"I told you like, seven times. A friend from home is going through a hard time, so I'm going home for a week or so to help her out." Logan told him again. He had two of his suitcases lying on his bed, and was busy piling clothes and other necessities into them.

Logan and his best friend, Avery Taylor Harris, had known each other since they had been just babies. Their fathers went to college together, though not for the same major, and had stayed close since then. Avery and Logan lived across the street from each other, and their families often went on vacations together. Logan and Avery went to the same school, until Logan started going to PCA. Avery of course couldn't go then, because it was an all boy's school. But even when it was a co-ed school, her mother then her step-mother refused to let her go because it 'wasn't the proper environment for her'.

Avery had an older brother, Dylan, who was his first year of college in Florida; so he was only around during holidays and the summer. He was three years older than Avery, making him nineteen. Avery and him talked frequently and were incredibly close with each other. Dylan was also very protective of his younger sister, and made sure it was well known. Dylan was about as straight as a circle, and had no shame in it.

Avery's mom, Maryanne, had never been a good motherly figure. She was always out with her friends, and would often come home drunk or drugged. She would often verbally, and sometimes physically, abuse Avery or Dylan. Dylan, being protective of Avery, would very often force Maryanne to not abuse Avery, but to abuse him. She always told her children that if they told her father what she did, she would do something much worse to them. Their father, John, was normally quite busy with work, being a lawyer for celebrities and was constantly working on a case and whatnot, and knew nothing of what his wife did until finally Avery and Dylan told him. John quickly divorced Maryanne, and had her sent to jail for abusing their children.

The next year, when Avery was 14 and Dylan 17, John had met someone named Tammy. They dated for a while, and then married the next year when Avery was 15 and in her freshman year. Avery and Tammy got along great while John and her were dating, engaged, and through the first year of their marriage.

Tammy had always felt that John loved Avery more than her, and Tammy felt she had to do something about it. As soon as Dylan left for college, she began verbally abusing Avery; telling her that she was worthless, disgusting, and would never amount to anything and everything like that. Tammy figured that with Dylan gone and not able to protect Avery, she could get under her skin; which she did.

Avery didn't let it faze her at first. She ignored it and went on as if nothing had happened. But finally, after about a month of verbal abuse from yet another motherly figure, she broke down. She had slipped into depression, and had stopped eating and had insomnia. She finally told her dad what was happening, and he quickly kicked Tammy out of the house and filed for divorce. But even that didn't seem to help entirely. Avery seemed happier, but not completely back to normal. She no longer had insomnia, though she still wasn't eating right and her personality seemed different: less happy. John decided that it'd be best for Avery to get the two people she was closest to, Dylan and Logan, out of school for about a week, to try and help Avery. With a simple phone call to Malcolm Reese, Logan was out of school for as long as necessary.

Avery was the only person that could get under Logan's skin, but in a good way. She was the one person that could bring out the sensitive and nice side of him; the side that only Avery really got to see. She could get him to talk to her about anything, or do anything for her or someone else. She could also send back his sarcastic comments, whenever she felt the need to.

"Aren't you going to miss us, Logan?" Michael Barret, Logan and Chase's other roommate, asked.

"I'll live." Logan said, shooting Michael an odd look.

"When are you leaving?" James, the fourth roommate, asked.

"In an hour."

"And you're just now packing?"

"You were all standing right next to me when I was on the phone with my dad last night! You know I just found out I was going then. And I obviously couldn't pack earlier, because we had classes." Logan said, obviously annoyed by his roommates.

."Alright, alright. No need to get all testy." James said, putting his hands up in fake surrender, then putting them back down. "So this friend of yours, is she cute?"

"Beautiful."

"Whoa." Michael said, staring oddly at Logan, to which he looked up from packing.

"What?"

"You referred to a girl as beautiful instead of hot or something." Michael said, still looking at Logan oddly.

"And that is _very_ unlike you." Chase added.

"Extremely." James also added.

"Ooh, big deal." Logan replied, going back to packing. A few moments later, Logan zipped up his suitcases, and went on to pack up his laptop and the accessories for it into a backpack. "Alright, I'm done packing and I still have a while until I have to leave. Who's in for Guitar Hero?" Logan asked, back to his normal self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, but that's okay. This chapter is better, I think. It really introduces Avery well. Please, though, review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Any reviews, whether saying my story is good or bad, are greatly appreciated. But please, if you go on and say how horrible my story is, just give me some reasons why. :**

At about six-thirty that night, Logan was back at home in Santa Barbara. He had dropped all of his bags off at home, and was across the street ringing Avery's doorbell. He noticed that her dad's car was missing from their long driveway, where it was normally parked during the day. He figured that her dad was probably out picking up Dylan from the airport.

Avery opened up the door. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a pale yellow and white striped knit tank top. She had on her glasses, which were a pair of rectangular shaped, black rimmed glasses. Logan figured that she hadn't gone to school because she was wearing her glasses, and she always put in her contacts if she knew she was going somewhere or doing something. Avery's dirty blonde hair was piled on top of her hair, in a cute but messy bun.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Avery exclaimed, pulling Logan into a hug. Logan returned the hug, kissing her cheek.

"I was just in the neighborhood…" Logan smirked, pulling away from the hug.

"Shut up, no you weren't." Avery said as they both walked inside of her house, closing the door. They began walking towards the staircase that led to Avery's entertainment room, where she had most likely spent her day. "My dad called and got you out of school, didn't he?" Avery guessed as she sat down on the soft white love seat and Logan in the couch, in the entertainment room, where Logan sat down next to her. Logon nodded.

"Ave, what's going on with you?" He asked seriously, looking at her. "I could tell as soon as you opened the door that something was seriously wrong. I've known you for almost sixteen years. I can tell when you're happy, sad, worried, depressed, excited… all just by looking at your eyes and how you're acting. And I can tell when you're lying, because you either twist your pinky ring around your finger, or pay with your hair. You could probably fool just about anybody into thinking you're perfectly fine right now, but not me."

"Please, Logan. I just – I don't want to talk about it right now." Avery said. Logan could tell by the look in her eyes that it really wasn't a good time to talk about it, or push her into talking about it.

"Alright, but sometime soon. I'll be here for a week, possibly longer or shorter, and we need to talk about it sometime before I leave." Logan told her, and she nodded.

Upstairs, the front door opened and closed, and footsteps were heard above them.

"Avery, I'm home!" John, Avery's dad, called.

"Hey Dad." She replied as she reached foreword to the coffee table, and grabbed the remote. She was looking through the channels to find something that both herself and Logan would like, and didn't even notice the footsteps coming down the stairs. Logan noticed Dylan as he was descending the stairs, but didn't say anything because he had been silently told not to, by Dylan simply putting his finger up to his lips.

Dylan came up behind the chair Avery was in, and easily leapt over the back of it and Avery, landing so that he was seated on Avery's lap. She squealed, throwing the remote up in the air in surprise and shock. It came back down with a thump on top of Dylan's head. Logan was in a fit of hysterical laughing.

"Oh my god! Dylan, I am so sorry!" She said, placing a hand on his arm. He rubbed his head with his other hand.

"It's okay; I guess that's what I get for sneaking up on you." Dylan replied.

"It wasn't even the sneaking. You jumped on me, for Christ's sake!"

"I was trying to surprise you!" Dylan defended himself, as he moved himself over to the side of the love seat to sit next to her, forcing her to slide over to the opposite side.

"Yeah well, it worked. Happy?"

"Incredibly" Dylan grinned. "I'm hungry. I want Italian." He said, changing the subject quickly.

"Macaroni Grill?" Avery offered.

"Yes!" Dylan exclaimed. "We need to tell dad." He said, as Avery, Logan, and him stood up and walked up to John's office, where he was working through paperwork.

"Daddy?" Avery said as she opened up the door to his office. "We're hungry."

"Well, what do you all want?" John asked, taking his reading glasses off and putting them on his desk.

"Macaroni Grill." Dylan grinned.

"So you can draw on the tables?"

"Exactly." Avery and Dylan said in unison.

"Alright then, let's go." John said, grabbing his wallet and keys from the desk, and standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, I need to go up and put my contacts in." Avery said, turning.

"No way, cupcake. We don't have time to wait while you put in your contacts. Our pasta and coloring tables are waiting." Dylan said, grabbing her wrist. Avery yanked her arm away from him, and scowled.

"I need to. I'm not leaving the house with these on."

"Then don't wear them."

"I won't be able to see!"

"Then put them on in the car."

"I'll poke my eyes out!"

"Avery, go up and get your contact case, and just bring it in the car. I'll put your contacts in for you." Logan offered.

"Just so long as you don't jab my eyes out…" She said, as she ran up the stairs two by two, and into her room to grab the container and contact solution off of her dresser. She also slipped on a pair of pale yellow flip flops and ran back down the stairs. "Ready!" She said, as she jumped down the final few steps. The four walked outside to John's white Escalade, and got in with John in the drivers seat, Dylan in the passenger seat, and Logan and Avery in the back. John started to drive out of the driveway as Dylan fiddled with the radio, finally settling on 'The Safety Dance.'

"Here, give me that" Logan said, motioning towards the contact case that Avery was holding. She handed it to him, and he opened the case. Avery turned towards him.

"Be careful. I don't want to go permanently blind from you fucking up while putting in my contacts." John glanced back at her in the rearview mirror, not even bothering to reprimand her.

"I had to put in your contacts for you one other time, and you didn't go blind then. It'll be fine." Logan said, as he took one of the contacts from the container, and put a few drops of solution on it. He held her top and bottom eyelids open with one hand, while holding the contact on his index finger of his other hand. Avery looked up slightly as Logan placed the contact onto her eye. He repeated the same thing with the second contact. "See? Perfectly fine." He smirked.

"Dad!" Avery exclaimed, changing the subject. "Macaroni Grill is in the same shopping area as the mall!"

"And…?" John teased, smiling.

"We should go."

"Did you bring any money?"

"No, but you did." Avery beamed.

"Avery, what could you possibly need to buy at the mall?" Logan asked her. She looked over at him in shock.

"You know Ave. She needs to go to the mall every other day. And she finds more things to buy every time." Dylan smirked.

They pulled up to the Macaroni Grill, found a parking spot, and walked inside. They were quickly seated, and were given menus and crayons. Avery was seated next to Logan on one side of the booth, and John and Dylan on the other. Everyone had filled out the Create Your Own Pasta forms, and were just waiting for the waitress to come back to take their forms. Avery was busy drawing on the table.

"What are you drawing, Ave?" Logan asked, trying to peek at what it was. Avery covered it with her arm, continuing drawing.

"Just wait." She said, concentrating. After another minute or so, she removed her arm. It was a picture of a wimpy looking kid, in a pair of swim trunks. He had his arms up in a muscle-showing pose, though there were no muscles; just frail arms. And instead of a six-pack of abs showing on his stomach, you could see the ribcage. The drawing's hair was very floppy and not flattering. Underneath the picture, in neat handwriting, it said 'Logan.'

"So is that what you think of me?" Logan asked, smirking. Avery just smiled and nodded. "Well then, I've got something for you." He said, picking up a crayon. He began drawing, and wouldn't let Avery see until he was done. Finally, he put the crayon down and let Avery see what it was. It was a picture of a girl, smoking a cigarette or joint, wearing an incredibly short mini skirt, fishnets, boots that went up to her knee, and a belly shirt. Next to her was a sign that said 'Avery, 1 or less.' Avery wrinkled her nose in disgust, like she often did when something wasn't right or if she was confused. She looked over at Logan, smiled, and smacked him in the chest.

"Don't even think about hitting me back." She said, as he was about to raise his hand to do so.

"I'll get you at an unsuspecting time." Logan smirked.

Everyone continued talking, and eventually their food came. They ate and finally, much to Avery's delight, headed over to the mall. Upon entering the mall, Logan made Dylan walk a bit slower than Avery, so he could talk to him.

"Dylan, I need you to do a huge favor for me." Logan said quietly, not wanting Avery to hear.

"Sure, what is it?" Dylan asked.

"Avery's birthday is like three weeks away, and I need to get her something. I know exactly what it is. I just need you to keep Ave away from Tiffany's. I'm going to tell her that I'm going to a sport store to look for something, and that I'll meet you guys when I'm done. When I get done, I'm going to text you so you can tell me where you guys are at. Does that sound okay?" Logan explained. Dylan smiled.

"You totally have a crush on my baby sister"

"Whatever." Logan mumbled. "Are you going to help me, or not?

"Of course!" Dylan quietly exclaimed. He walked a bit faster to catch up to Avery. "Hollister just got some super cute shirts. We need to go check them out!" He said to her, and they both ran off to Hollister so Logan could get Avery's gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Not that there are too many people reading my story, I'm sorry to those who are that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have been so busy lately and whatnot. I'll definitely try to update with the next chapter super soon, but I'm not making any promises.**

**I had to repost this chapter, because the breaks didn't go through the first time. Now it shouldn't seem to be so jostled.**

**And thank you so much to teddybaer, whom has so far been my only reviewer. Thank you as well to those who have just put my story on story alert. At least it shows that people are actually reading this.**

Logan was proud of himself. He had gotten Avery's gift; something that he thought was absolutely perfect, and that she would love. And best of all, Avery was doing better now that Logan and Dylan were there.

It was Tuesday, and Logan only had three more days until he had to go back to PCA. Avery was upstairs taking a shower and getting ready to go into town with Logan and Dylan. John had let Avery take the week off, just so she could be with the two.

Logan decided that while Avery was taking her shower, he would talk to her dad about something that he thought would be a good idea. So he walked over to the door leading to John's office, knocking on it.

"Come in." John said. Logan opened the door as John put down the papers he was looking through.

"John, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Logan said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Okay, go ahead." John smiled.

"I was wondering; how would you feel about finally letting Avery come to PCA? She's wanted to go since girls were first being accepted, and I think it might help her even more." Logan asked him.

"How do you think it will help?"

"Well, she'd be in a new environment, and when she stays here during the school year she can't be with me or Dylan, and if she went to PCA she'd be with at least one of us. It was just an idea I had, and I just wanted to know how you felt about it…" Logan went on.

"I think you're right. If I had let Avery go to PCA when she first wanted to, none of this would have happened to her. I'll call over to PCA and have them fax over registration forms, and see if she'll be able to go to school when you go back." John agreed, as he got his phone book from one of the drawers of his desk, and flipped through the pages. Logan smiled.

"Awesome. And I can ask one of my friends if Avery can stay in her room." Logan said, standing up.

"That'd be great." John smiled, picking up his phone to dial the number for PCA. "Oh, Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan answered.

"Don't tell Avery about this. I'm going to surprise her with it later." He told him, as Logan nodded and exited the office, and heard the running shower water turn off. 'She'll be another fifteen minutes.' Logan thought to himself, as he walked downstairs to the entertainment room. He saw Dylan on the computer, taking to one of his friends.

"Dylan, can I get on there for a few minutes?" Logan asked as Dylan nodded. He logged off of his programs, and stood up. "Thanks." Logan nodded, sitting down at the desk. He logged onto his email, and began constructing a letter to Zoey, Quinn, and Lola.

'_Hey guys. You know how I came home to see my one friend? Well, she's going to come to PCA, and I was wondering if she'd be able to stay in your room. I know it will be a bit cramped with four people being in your dorm room, but us guys have four in ours and we manage well enough. So you'll just have to suck it up if you let her stay in your dorm._

_Logan.'_

"Sweet, simple, and to the point." Logan said to himself as he sent the email. He didn't feel like sitting there and waiting for a reply, so he signed out of his email, and walked over to the couch. He decided that he'd sit down and watch a few minutes of television until Avery was ready to go. He flipped through the channels, and finally settled on Scrubs. About ten minutes later, Avery was calling his name from the top of the stairs.

"Logan, we're ready to go." She told him, as he turned off the television and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Avery, Logan, and Dylan got back at about five-thirty that evening, and John had Chinese, one of Avery's favorite foods, waiting for them when they got back. He had ordered things that he knew everyone would like: Sweet and Sour Chicken, General Tso's Chicken, Won Tons, Dumplings, Pork Fried Rice, and many other things.

"Chinese?" Avery said as they entered the dining room. "You never order Chinese. It makes you sick or whatever." She said, as she sat down on one side of the table. Logan sat down next to her, and Dylan across from them.

"I know, but today's special." John smiled.

"How so?" She asked.

"You'll find out later." He said, as Avery sighed, grabbing the container of Sweet and Sour Chicken, and putting it onto her plate. The four made small talk during dinner, and finally finished eating.

"Can you tell me what's so special now?" Avery whined. Her dad walked over to a little table in the dining room, picked up a piece of paper, and handed it to her.

"Read this." John smiled. Avery read through the paper. After reading the first few lines, her eyes grew wide, and a smiled began to form on her face.

"Are you serious?" Avery asked John, to which he nodded. "Dad, you're amazing!" Avery said, standing up and hugging her dad.

"Don't thank me, it was Logan's idea." Avery pulled away and turned towards Logan, who was smirking. Avery smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Logan." Avery quietly said to him.

* * *

Three days later, Logan and Avery were at PCA. That day was exciting for everyone. Not only was there some sort of large teacher conference on the following Monday and had a three day weekend; but Avery was there, and everyone would be able to meet her. It had been previously planned that everyone would wait at Sushi Rox for Logan and Avery to get there, so that way Avery could meet them all.

Avery and Logan had packed any items that Avery would not need for her remaining few days at home, and had sent them to the school. The boxes were in her room at PCA, waiting for her to get there to be able to unpack them. Whatever Avery hadn't already sent, was brought with her.

Logan and Avery arrived at the school at three-fifteen, which was perfect timing seeing as classes let out at three. Avery signed in, and Logan took her to the girls' dorm room to drop off the bags she had brought with her. They then stopped by Logan's dorm to do the same with his bags, finally making it to Sushi Rox. As they had been traveling around the campus, Logan was pointing places, things, and people out to Avery.

James, Michael, Chase, Zoey, Quinn, and Lola were already sitting at a large circular booth when Logan and Avery arrived. Each of them had a bottle of Blix in front of them, as well as two bottles in the unoccupied seats, obviously for Logan and Avery.

Logan quickly spotted the group upon walking into Sushi Rox, seeing as it was their usual place to sit. Logan led Avery to the table, where the group began saying their hello's as soon as the two walked over and sat down in the empty space at one end of the booth.

"Ave, this is James, Michael, Chase, Zoey, Quinn, and Lola." Logan said, pointing to each person as he said their names. Avery smiled and gave a quick little wave. Everyone said hello, hey, hi, and whatnot to Avery.

They ordered and shared a platter of various types of sushi, and made small talk while they ate. When they were done eating, they just hung out in the girl's dorm lobby. Avery felt a bit awkward, so she mainly stuck around Logan, though she did participate in conversations. Whenever she would say something, Logan would notice James staring at her quite intently. It was now ten-fifty five, just five minutes until the boys had to be back in their own dorm room.

"I think we better get going. We have to get back to our room before eleven." Michael said, standing up from his seat. The rest of the guys nodded, and everyone else stood up

"Ave, you think you're going to be okay?" Logan asked her quietly as he pulled her into a hug. Avery smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Avery asked as she pulled away from the hug. Logan shrugged.

"Well you just met Zoey and Quinn and Lola; I just wasn't sure how you felt about them." Logan explained.

"Oh, well I think they're nice. Quinn seems a bit out there, but other than that, I think it'll be fine." Avery smiled.

"Well good. If you need me, Ave, just call me." Logan told her. Avery smiled, and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, as he hugged Avery again, this time kissing her cheek. Avery blushed slightly, because everyone else had been watching them. They pulled away from the hug, and went to their dorms with their friends.

* * *

The girls were in their dorm, looking through girly magazines and talking.

"So Avery." Zoey said, not even looking up from her magazine. "How long have you known Logan?"

"Since I was born." Avery answered.

"And for how long have you two been going out?" Lola asked, nonchalantly.

"What?" Avery said, caught off guard by her question.

"Oh come on." Lola said, putting her magazine down. "Logan would always flirt with girls, to keep up an image of being a major ladies man, but he never went out with any of those girls. Why? Because he was going out with you the entire time. Why else would he go home for an entire week; just to see a friend? No, I think he just wanted a little something from his girlfriend. And everyone noticed how Logan is so different, so sweet, around you. But towards just about anyone else, he's a complete asshole. We also saw how he kissed you on the cheek before going off to his dorm…"

"Look, Logan and I are not going out, okay? And why don't you try having a mother that is both physically and mentally abusive, then a few years later having a step-mother that is mentally abusive. You try going through the depression, insomnia, and borderline anorexia that follow being abused. Maybe your best friend would come home to help you through that, too." Avery informed her. Avery kept her guard up, but really felt like crying. Lola was in shock, and was sitting there with her mouth agape. Avery stood up from the small sofa in their room, and went over to one of her suitcases. She opened it up, and got out a pair of pajama pants, a tank top, a towel, and her toiletries. She left the room without saying anything to anyone, and walked down the hall to the showers.

"Should one of us go after her and try to talk to her?" Quinn asked, mostly to Zoey, whom shook her head.

"She doesn't really know any of us, and I think she was a bit thrown off thanks to someone…" Zoey said, glancing over at Lola whom was paying no attention, and was back to reading her magazine. "If she needs to talk to someone, she'll get Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm not too proud of this chapter, because it's mainly just a filler. My next chapter will be Avery's birthday, aka Halloween. I have an idea of what I want to do here, but it might take me a few days to get it actually written out. Please read and review!**

**And another thank you to my reviewers teddybaer, Razgriz24, kelren5, and BaMBaM13. You guys are awesome!**

After Lola had been so blunt about thinking that Avery and Logan were in a relationship, Avery had thought a lot about how she really felt about Logan. They were best friends, that was for sure. But did Avery like him? Of course she did; she always had. But was it that obvious? Dylan knew, but Avery told him everything, and she was pretty sure that her dad knew either from speculation or Dylan telling him. Of course it was easy for them to know; they had known her all of her life. Lola could not of been able to tell right away, unless she was clairvoyant or something. Did Logan like her? She had no idea. Sometimes it seemed like he was flirting with her, but she wasn't sure if it was really flirting, or just Logan being his normal self, having to hit on anything with boobs. And her final question: should she tell him that she likes him? She had been wondering that for years, and would probably never know whether she really should or shouldn't.

* * *

Avery woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating next to her. She could tell by the repetition of vibrates that it was a phone call, and not a text message.

"Hello?" Avery yawned, wondering who would possibly be calling her so early in the morning.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Avery knew right away that it was Logan.

"Uh, yeah. Is it even eight yet?" Avery asked, looking around to see the rest of the girls still asleep.

"It's eight-fifteen."

"What are you even doing awake? You don't normally wake up until at least ten-thirty." Avery commented.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed. "But Michael was snoring incredibly loud, and woke us all up. So is anyone else awake yet?"

"No, they're asleep, like I should be." Avery jokingly complained.

"Oh well, you're awake now. So do you want to do something?"

"Uh sure, like what?" Avery asked him, finally getting awake. She pushed her covers off of herself, sat up on her bed, and reached over to the nightstand to get her glasses, and put them on.

"We can go down to the beach, hang out on the roof and tan, hang out here and Guitar Hero or some other video game, try to get a pass off campus and go to the movies…" Logan went on. "There's a lot we can do."

"It really doesn't matter to me. We can do whatever." Avery offered, standing up from her bed and walking over to one of her suitcases. She hadn't had time yet to unpack, so all of her things remained in the suitcases and boxes. She held the phone up to her ear with her shoulder, and opened up the suitcase.

"Well why don't you just come over here, then we can play Guitar Hero or whatever until everyone else wakes up."

"Okay, that sounds good. Just give me like ten minutes to get ready." Avery said, grabbing her things out of the suitcase.

"You know how to get here, right?" Logan asked.

"I think so."

"Alright, good. Then I'll see you in a little bit." Logan told her.

"See you." Avery said, hanging up the phone and waking out to the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later, Avery had gotten changed and ready, and was walking to Logan's dorm. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. James was the one to open it, because Logan and Chase were currently going against each other in Guitar Hero and Michael was still asleep.

"Hey Avery" James greeted her, smiling. Avery smiled back slightly, saying hello. She entered the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Ave, you can sit here." Logan said, jerking his head over to the side of him, where there was an empty space on the seat next to him. She walked around the couch, so she wouldn't get in the way of them playing, and sat down where Logan had indicated. "You want next song, I bet?"

"Of course." Avery said, smiling at how well Logan really knew her. Guitar Hero was Avery's all time favorite video game, and she was good at it.

"Are you any good?" James asked her.

"She's incredible." Logan answered for her, not taking his eyes off of the game. He was beating Chase by quite a bit, and their song was almost over.

"Oh come on!" Chase groaned when they were finished. "I'm going to beat somebody sometime."

"Then I suggest that you don't play Avery. She'll definitely beat you." Logan said, taking Chase's guitar from him and handing it to Avery. She smiled, standing up and moving over to where Chase was, so that she'd be in front of what she was supposed to play. "Are you playing, James?"

"No, you can go again." James offered.

"Logan, you're going down." Avery smirked. Chase had previously been playing on medium, so Avery went back to the settings and changed her level to hard, the same level that Logan was on.

"You may be good, but you're not that good." Logan smirked back at her.

"We'll see about that…" Avery said, going through the songs to find one that she wanted to play. "Cult of Personality or Cherub Rock?"

"Neither; Bulls on Parade." Logan told her, as she rolled her eyes. She went through and chose the song, and got ready to play. A few minutes later, they had finished the song.

"I told you I was going to win." Avery bragged, smiling.

"Whatever, you were just lucky." Logan scoffed, as he handed his guitar to Chase and Avery gave hers to James. They both moved, so that Chase and James could play, and sat down on Logan's bed. "Did you eat before you came here?" Avery shook her head. "Well, do you want something? Cereal, those breakfast bar things, we could go and grab some breakfast…"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." Avery told him, to which Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes you are."

"Logan." Avery warned, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "I'm fine. The entire past week, you've seen me eat every single meal with you. I'm not depressed anymore, and therefore am not going through that little anorexia thing anymore. Can you please just trust me when I say that I'm really not hungry?" Avery said quietly, so none of the others could hear her. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her or herself feeling helpless, which was why it took her a little while to tell anyone about what her step-mother had been doing to her. She actually regretted saying what she did to Lola the previous night, because she didn't want them to feel bad for her.

"Okay Ave, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sure that your okay. Avery, you're my best friend, and I just don't want anything to happen to you." He told her. Avery smiled.

"I know, Logan. I know. Just believe me, everything's okay. And if it wasn't, I would tell you. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted! I went on vacation to the Pocono's for a week, and therefore was behind a week in writing this chapter and whatnot. I tried to get it done before I left, but I wasn't able to. But anyhow, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please try to remember to review. And yet another thank you to those who reviewed on my previous chapters. :**

Avery had been at PCA for a week. She thought it was wonderful, though still wasn't on completely good terms with Lola. Avery was always very observant, so it wasn't unusual for her to realize that Lola seemed to be trying very hard to get Logan's attention. She was constantly trying to talk to him and impress him. Avery wasn't sure if Lola was trying to get his attention because she liked him, or so that he would pay less attention to her, or both. Avery had asked Quinn about it, and Quinn told her that she didn't think Lola liked Logan, because she never said anything to herself of Zoey about it.

Despite everything with Lola, Avery was becoming great friends with everyone else. The closest friend that she had made so far was probably Quinn. Avery would always listen to Quinn explain any experiments that she was thinking of, and would give her own input whenever she could.

Avery had every class with Logan; most likely because one of their fathers had bribed the school by 'donating' a large amount of money. But neither of them were complaining.

Avery's birthday was in less than a week, and Logan was trying to plan some sort of party for her without her knowing. He would often instant message people that he knew would help him plan the party, like Zoey, Quinn, Chase, Michael, and James. Lola was kept in the loop, but wasn't included in planning, since her and Avery didn't get along. Avery's birthday was very conveniently on a Friday, leaving party possibilities nearly endless.

Zoey had given the idea of a costume party in the girl's lobby, seeing as her birthday was on Halloween. Everyone else also thought it was a great idea, so the plan was set. Everyone was going to go to Halloween Adventure today, to get costumes for what they told Avery was just a Halloween party that they had every year.

Everyone had jobs to do to get ready for the party. Michael and Chase were in charge of making the party invitations and giving them to anyone that Avery had started to become friends or had already became friends with. Quinn and Zoey were in charge of getting decorations and decorating the dorm. James was in charge of making a playlist of music for the party. Logan was in charge of getting a cake, food, and possibly the hardest task of all; keeping Avery away from the dorm until the party. Lola wasn't put in charge of everything, though would sometimes help the others.

Coco, the girl's dorm adviser, was driving everyone to the mall today. She drove them nearly everywhere, unless she was in a fight with one of her boyfriends. The group was waiting in the parking lot for Coco to arrive. She finally did, holding the keys in one hand and a bowl of Ravioli's in the other. They all piled in the car, only to notice that there was not enough room in the eight-seater van for them all. Michael had to sit in the front with Cocoa, Chase, Zoey, and Lola in the middle row, leaving Quinn, James, Logan and Avery in the back row.

"I guess I could sit on the floor." James offered.

"But where? You'll be in the way of our leg room." Quinn said, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she tried to figure out a way to make it work.

"Avery, why don't you just sit on Logan's lap?" Zoey suggested. Avery glanced over at him, silently asking if that would be okay with him. He shrugged, telling her that it didn't matter to him. She blushed slightly as she went over to Logan and sat down on his lap. Lola snorted, to which Zoey swiftly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Bitch." Avery said under her breath just loud enough for Logan to of been able to hear her, to which he smirked. Avery had finally told Logan about what had happened that night, and understood how they were not on very good terms.

"Alright, everyone settled now?" Coco asked, though to her it was a rhetorical question, seeing as she pulled out of the parking spot before receiving any answers. While driving, Coco would shovel spoonfuls of Ravioli into her mouth. The smell of the ravioli's finally drifted to the back of the van, to which Avery wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Gross." Avery said quietly, shifting so that her back was leaning against the side of the van and her shoulder against Logan's chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, now being able to smell Logan's Axe rather than the ravioli's tomato sauce. Logan knew perfectly well what she was doing, because he knew that the smell of the cheap tomato sauce used to make the canned ravioli's made her nearly sick. He absentmindedly put his arms around her, holding her.

Finally after about ten minutes, they had arrived at the mall, which was where the Halloween Adventure was. In order to get to the Halloween Adventure, they had to walk though the mall. It was hard for Avery to have to walk through the mall without being able to go to every store. In some cases, Logan had to almost literally drag Avery away from the stores. They got to Halloween Adventure, and began looking at all the different costumes. A few minutes later, Quinn came over to Avery.

"What are you thinking of being?" Quinn asked her. Avery was looking at the two costume packages in her hands, deep in thought.

"It's between Alice in Wonderland, or the Queen of Hearts. I can't decide, though I'm leading more towards the Queen of Hearts." She said, putting the Alice costume back and looking up at Quinn. "What about you?"

"Wonder Woman." Quinn smiled, showing Avery the costume.

"That'll look amazing on you." Avery smiled. "What are Zoey and Lola being?"

"Zoey is going to be Little Bo Peep, and Lola is going to be Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh, that's cool." Avery nodded.

"Halloween has got to be the best holiday ever." Logan smirked, as he walked over to Avery and Quinn.

"Oh, so you can see girls wearing slutty costumes?" Avery rolled her eyes, knowing his answer.

"Of course." Logan said, still smirking.

"You're a pig. Did anybody ever tell you that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I mean look at this." He said, taking Avery's costume from her hands. "Incredibly short skirt, plunging neck line. Whoever makes these costumes, it's their fault. But hey, I'm not complaining."

"That so makes me want to rethink going to the Halloween party. Or at least get a more conservative costume." Avery said, snatching the costume out of Logan's hands and putting it back onto the shelf.

"I never said for you not to wear it. I was just saying that it really wasn't my fault why I love Halloween so much." Logan told her, taking the costume back off of the shelf and handing it back to her. "Besides, it'll be your birthday that day. Wear what you want. And speaking of your birthday, what do you think about going to the movies before we go to the party? Just you and me. My treat." Logan asked her, smiling. Avery glanced over at Quinn, who was the only person that Avery had actually told that she liked Logan, though she was sure that Zoey had figured it out, and of course Lola had guessed since the very first day. Quinn was smiling in encouragement.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." Avery smiled, looking back at Logan again.

"Awesome." Logan said. And if Avery wasn't mistaking, it looked like he was even blushing a bit.

"Logan, you have got to come here and check this out!" Michael shouted from the other side of the store.

"Hold on!" Logan shouted back. "Yeah, I better go see what he wants." Avery smiled

"Alright, I'll see you when we're leaving, I guess." Avery said, as Logan walked away to go find Michael and the other guys.

"Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed loudly once Logan was gone.

"Shh!" Avery tried to quiet her down.

"You guys are going on a date!" Quinn exclaimed again, though this time a bit quieter.

"Shh!" Avery said louder

"He so likes you!" Quinn exclaimed quieter again, though still fairly loud.

"Quinn!" Avery said sharply, as her other attempts to quiet her friend had failed.

"I'm sorry but, it's just so cute! And so obvious!" Quinn still managed to exclaim while whispering.

"What is so cute and so obvious?" Zoey asked from behind them. She had been looking through some of the costumes right behind where they were standing, and was able to hear Quinn, even when she was whispering.

"Avery and Logan are going on a date next Friday, before the party!" Quinn exclaimed, not whispering anymore but not as loud as she had been the first time.

"Really?" Zoey asked Avery, smiling.

"Well it's not really a date. We're just going to the movies." Avery told her.

"For Logan, that's definitely a date. He's only ever talked about how hot he thought girls were. He's never taken a single one of them anywhere." Zoey said. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. It's still like a week away. I have time until I have to start thinking about that."

"Well you can't leave it for the last minute." Quinn added. "You have to be ready." Avery rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, guys. If it makes you get off my back, then when we get home after this we can go through all of my clothes and find something for me to wear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I edited the end of this chapter, to make it seem a bit more realistic. With the help of one of my great reviewers, teddybaer, I realized that the previous version of this chapter was way off. So thank you so much, teddybaer, and I was in no way angry for your criticism. I actually appreciated it greatly. And thank you to anyone else that reviewed, as well. I'm just sorry that the second version of this chapter took me so long to get out.**

**I'm pretty sure this is going to be my last chapter of the story, so thank you to everyone who has supported me by reviewing and adding my story to their alerts.**

It was finally the Friday of Avery's birthday and party. All day, people were wishing Avery happy birthday. At lunch, her friends had given Avery her presents. Logan, however, didn't giver Avery her real present. He had given her a pair of tickets to see Dashboard Confessional, one of her favorite bands. Logan had gotten them great seats in the front row. Avery was very content with the tickets, and was confused when Logan had told her that she'd get her real present later.

All of her other friends had given her mostly gift cards to her favorite stores and other things like that. Lola had even gotten her something, though Avery was pretty sure that Zoey was in charge of that.

Everyone was ready for the party. Invitations had been made and handed out by Michael and Chase. Quinn and Zoey had gotten decorations that were being stored in the boy's dorm, to keep Avery from seeing them. James had a playlist set up for the party, after finding out what music Avery was into after asking to see her iPod. Logan had a cake made for Avery, and had already put in an order for sushi from Sushi Rox and pizza and soda from the local pizza place.

Logan got Avery from her dorm room at 3:30 to go to the movies. They walked together to the parking lot. Logan led her to bright red convertible, and opened up the passenger door for her. He closed it when she was in the car, and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"Logan?" Avery asked as he started the car.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Whose car is this?"

"Yours." He simply said. Avery stared at him.

"What?"

"It's yours. Did you really think your dad wasn't going to get you a birthday present for your sixteenth birthday?" Logan smirked, as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "He's also getting someone to come to PCA to give you your driver's test. Avery just smiled and leaned back into the leather seat.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Avery asked.

"Well you had said the other day that you wanted to see 'The Happening'. So how does that sound?" Logan offered. Avery smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good." She said. They talked for a few more minutes, and pulled up to the movie theater. They got out of the car, and walked inside to the ticket booth. Logan bought the tickets, and they went into the theater that their movie was playing in. The movie had already been out for a week or so, so there weren't too many people there to see it. They sat down in the third row of seats. The lights were still on in the theater, because the main previews before the movie had not yet started playing.

"Oh, I have something for you." Logan told Avery, as he took out a light blue box with a white ribbon tied around it from the light jacket he was wearing, and handed it to her. Avery looked at Logan, confused as to what he was giving her. She then remembered Logan saying something about her real present earlier. Avery took the ribbon off of the box, and slowly took off the lid. She lifted the necklace out of the box, gasping.

"Logan, it's beautiful!" Avery exclaimed. It was a silver lowercase 'a' on a silver chain.

"I'm glad you like it." Logan smiled.

"I absolutely love it." She grinned. Logan took the necklace from her, and opened the clasp.

"Here, turn a bit." Logan said, and she turned as far as she could in the seats. She lifted her hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her neck. Avery turned back towards Logan. She lifted up the armrest between them, and leaned over to hug him. She pulled away from him after a few minutes, and kissed him on the cheek. The lights went out in the theater, and Avery leaned back into her seat. A little bit into the movie, Avery had shifted over and leaned over into Logan. Logan smirked and put his arm around her shoulders.

An hour and a half later, they were exiting the movie theater.

"That movie was pretty good." Logan said as they were walking outside.

"It was." Avery agreed. "Pretty crazy, though. I wonder if any of that could ever actually happen." Logan shrugged. They approached the car, and Logan took the keys out of his pocket.

"Do you want to drive back? It is, after all, your car." Logan offered, holding the keys out to her.

"I can't, I don't have my license yet." Avery replied. Logan shrugged, opening the passenger door for her.

"Your loss." He smiled, closing the door then going over to the driver's side. He got in and started the car.

"Oh man, it's already five thirty. The party starts at six, and I'm definitely not going to have time to go and get ready."

"Don't worry about it. My dorm room is closer to the parking lot, so I asked Quinn to bring your costume and whatever else you'd need over to my dorm. You can just get ready there, and we can head to the party then. It'll be fine." Logan told her as he pulled out of the movie theater parking lot.

"If you say so" Avery mumbled.

"And I do." Logan smirked.

"You never told me what you were going as for Halloween."

"Me, Chase, Michael, and James are going as the Fantastic Four." He told her. "I'm Mr. Fantastic, Michael is The Thing, James is The Human Torch, and Chase is Invisible Woman." Avery looked at him, confused.

"But Invisible Woman is invisible. And a woman." Avery said. Logan shrugged.

"It's the jumpsuit. And Chase didn't care; I think he actually wanted to be Invisible Woman." Logan smirked.

Ten minutes later, they were back in the PCA parking lot. Logan parked the car, and locked it when they were out. He handed Avery the keys, and they walked quickly to Logan's dorm. They got inside, and Avery found her costume, shoes, and a box of makeup lying on Logan's bed.

"Oh, do you want me to go wait in the hall or something while you get changed?" Logan asked her.

"It really doesn't matter. I mean, you've seen me in a bikini plenty of times. It's no different than a bra and underwear, right?" Avery shrugged, taking her costume off of Logan's bed.

"Are you sure?" Avery nodded.

"Really, Logan. I don't care. But if it makes you that uncomfortable, than you can wait in the hall while I get ready. But then we'll probably end up being pretty late for the party…" Avery went on.

"Fine, whatever." Logan mumbled, getting his costume from his closet.

They both got changed into their costumes. Avery was of course taking longer than Logan, seeing as she had to fix her hair and put on makeup.

"And you said I was going to make us late" Logan mumbled under his breath, though still loud enough for Avery to hear. Avery glared at him from the mirror she was looking into.

"Well I'm ready now, if it makes you happy." Avery told him.

"Finally." Logan groaned, smirking. Avery quickly put on her heels, and they both left the dorm room, walking quickly across campus.

They walked into the girl's dorm lobby about ten minutes after the party had started. All of the chairs and sofas had been pushed to the sides of the room, and the middle was an open dance floor. On one side of the dorm was a long table with sodas, pizza, and sushi. On the wall behind the food table was a huge banner saying 'Happy 16th Birthday, Avery!'

"Surprise!" Zoey, Quinn, James, Michael, and Chase yelled, walking over to Logan and Avery.

"Oh my god, you guys are amazing!" Avery exclaimed, hugging them all. "How did you do this without me finding out?"

"It wasn't easy." Chase told her.

"Yeah, it took a lot of IM chats during classes and making sure that everyone who was invited knew not to say anything to you." Quinn added.

"We're all surprised that it worked out so well." Zoey smiled.

Avery hadn't seen Lola much that night. She knew she was there, because she had spotter her a few times. But not once did Lola come up to Avery or anything, and Avery was grateful for that.

About two hours into the party, Avery was off to the side talking to Quinn about what happened at the movies. It was the first time Avery had been able to talk to Quinn, and it seemed like she wouldn't have many other chances that night.

"Avery, he has to be absolutely in love with you. That necklace must of cost over two hundred dollars. And the Dashboard Confessional tickets had to be at least fifty." Quinn told her. Avery just smiled. She had barely realized that her favorite Dashboard Confessional song, Stolen, was on and that next to her on the dance floor, couples were slow dancing. "Oh my god, Avery. Logan's coming over here, and I'm positive that he's going to ask you to dance with him!" Quinn excitedly exclaimed.

"Shush!" Avery quieted Quinn. "He really doesn't need to know that we're talking about him!" She said quietly.

"Hey Ave." Logan said as he came up to her and Quinn. He was rubbing the back of his neck, which Avery knew that he only did when he was nervous.

"Hey Logan" Avery smiled.

"You, uh, having fun?" He asked her. Avery smiled and nodded. "That's good. So," Logan paused. "Would you like to maybe, uh, dance?"

"Aww!" Quinn said from next to Avery, though Logan didn't seem to hear.

"Sure." Avery grinned. Logan held out his hand for her, and she took it as they walked to the middle of the dance area. Avery quickly glanced back at Quinn, whom was smiling and clapping her hands. Logan and Avery stopped walking where there was a decent amount of space for them. Logan put his hands on Avery's waist, and Avery wrapped her arms around his neck. They began swaying to the music, and Avery rested her head on his shoulder.

"Avery?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" Avery said, lifting her head off of his shoulder to look at him.

"I love you." He told her. She couldn't tell from the fairly dark lighting of the dorm, but it looked like he was blushing a bit.

"I love you, too." Avery smiled, looking into his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and finally leaned in towards each other. Their lips met, and they kissed. Their kiss was only broken when someone bumped into Avery, and she nearly fell over. She gasped, breaking away from Logan and turning around, only to see Lola

"Oops, sorry." Lola sarcastically said.

"Okay, Lola, I'm done somewhat attempting to play nice here. You have some sort of problem with me, and have made that perfectly clear since my first day of PCA. I know it has to do with Logan; probably you having a secret crush on him. But really, you've been here for what, two years? You could have gone out with him, or at least asked him out, at any point during those two years." Avery ranted. Logan was standing right next to her with his right arm wrapped around her waist. Nothing had gone unseen by Zoey and Quinn, whom were now standing with them as well.

"But instead, what do you do? You wait until my best friend, whom I very clearly like, is here to show any of your feelings. And even then, you show your feelings by torturing the hell out of Avery. Really, don't you think she's had enough? Whenever things start to look good for Ave, something or someone has to go and tear it all apart. This ends now, Lola. I'll say it now that I'm not into you, so you can just stop harassing Avery for it." Logan cut in. Lola looked at Logan, then turned around and stormed off.

"I don't blame you for finally telling her the truth. I'm actually a bit relieved that you did, but I'm going to go after her and make sure she's okay. So don't think I'm picking sides or anything." Zoey said, before going off after Lola.

"I'm going to go, too. Promise you won't hate me for it?" Quinn asked. Avery smiled slightly.

"No, go ahead." Avery told her. Quinn smiled at her, giving her a quick hug, before taking off in the same direction that Lola and Zoey had.

"I'm really sorry, Logan. It seems like I've started more problems since I've been here, instead of trying to get away from them." Avery apologized, turning towards him.

"Nonsense." Logan smiled, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "If you weren't here, we wouldn't of been able to have this party." Logan smirked. "And I might not of ever had another good chance to tell you how I feel about you." Avery smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Avery said as she leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
